Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floating image display apparatus and more particularly relates to a floating image display apparatus having a directional film and a plurality of transflective elements.
Description of Related Art
The continuous rapid changes of science and technology indicate that the display techniques are also continuously improved. In recent years, apparatuses that can project floating images are also proposed. A conventional floating image display apparatus includes an upper display screen matched with a piece of transflective element, such that an image displayed by the upper display screen can be reflected by the transflective element, thereby allowing a user to see a floating image.
However, the conventional floating image display apparatus has many limitations in terms of viewing angles and placement. For example, the conventional floating image display apparatus only presents a floating image with a single depth, and the user can only view the floating image from a single direction. Furthermore, if viewing upward from below, the user may see the image displayed by the upper layer display directly, interfering with the floating image effect. In other words, the conventional floating image display apparatus can only be placed upright; otherwise, the user would directly see the image displayed by the upper layer display.